Smile!
is an image song sung by Miyamoto Kanako. Lyrics Romaji= Sumairu! Sumairu! Akogare no Hitomi ni utsuru supottoraito Arigatō! Watashi no egao tsutaware sono mune ni Fuan tomadoi hajimete no dekigoto Wakaranai koto ga nan'na noka sae wakaranai Son'na toki koso kao wo agete Mabushī kurai no sumairu! Ippai Shukudai dakara nā sō janakute Yatte mitai nā sore ga daiji Nayamu koto yori mazu wa susumou Watashi wa itsudemo watashi nano Yūki dashite Sumairu! Sumairu! Hirogaru yo Shiranai sekai wakuwaku hāto Arigatō! Watashi no yumemiru butai Sumairu! Sumairu! Tsutawaru yo Hikari kirameku kibō no raito Arigatō! Watashi no kokoro ni ippai takaramono Deai kangeki takusan no hito tachi Sorezore no michi de zenryoku shissō! Kagayaiteru Tonari no kimi to kizuna musunde Itsuwaru koto no nai sumairu! Happī Kono saki ni nani ga matte iru ka Wakaranai demo kitto heiki Kokoro ni egaku suteki na mirai Sunao na kimochi de tobikomou Zutto issho ni Sumairu! Sumairu! Hajimaru yo Bōken no tabi dokidoki bīto Arigatō! Watashi no taisetsu na nakama Sumairu! Sumairu! Kikoeru yo Saikō no toki ankōru Arigatō! Watashi no yume to yorokobi hokorashiku Yūki dashite Sumairu! Sumairu! Hirogaru yo Shiranai sekai wakuwaku hāto Arigatō! Watashi no yumemiru butai Sumairu! Sumairu! Hajimaru yo Bōken no tabi dokidoki bīto Arigatō! Watashi no taisetsu na nakama Sumairu! Sumairu! Akogare no Hitomi ni utsuru supottoraito Arigatō! Watashi no egao tsutaware sono mune ni |-|Kanji= スマイル！スマイル！憧れの 瞳に映る　スポットライト ありがとう！わたしの笑顔伝われ　その胸に 不安　戸惑い　初めての出来事 わからないことが　何なのかさえ　わからない そんな時こそ　顔をあげて 眩しいくらいのスマイル！いっぱい 宿題だからなぁ　そうじゃなくて やってみたいなぁ　それが大事 悩むことより　まずはすすもう わたしはいつでも　わたしなの 勇気出して スマイル！スマイル！広がるよ 知らない世界　ワクワクハート ありがとう！わたしの　夢みる舞台 スマイル！スマイル！伝わるよ 光きらめく　希望のライト ありがとう！わたしの　心にいっぱい　宝物 出会い　感激　たくさんの人たち それぞれの道で　全力疾走！輝いてる 隣の君と　キズナ結んで いつわることのないスマイル！ハッピー この先になにが　待っているか わからない　でもきっと平気 心に描く　素敵な未来 素直な気持ちで　飛び込もう ずっと一緒に スマイル！スマイル！始まるよ 冒険の旅　ドキドキビート ありがとう！わたしの　大切な仲間 スマイル！スマイル！聞こえるよ 最高のとき　アンコール ありがとう！わたしの　夢と喜び　誇らしく 勇気出して スマイル！スマイル！広がるよ 知らない世界　ワクワクハート ありがとう！わたしの　夢みる舞台 スマイル！スマイル！始まるよ 冒険の旅　ドキドキビート ありがとう！わたしの　大切な仲間 スマイル！スマイル！憧れの 瞳に映る　スポットライト ありがとう！わたしの笑顔伝われ　その胸に |-|English= Smile! Smile! I am longing For the spotlight to shine in my eyes Thank you! My smile is kept inside of my heart I am filled with worry and anxiety because this experience is new to me I’m not even sure of what I do not know I will keep my chin up despite times of difficulty The darkness will be soon be filled with dazzling smiles! I want to do this, not because it is an assignment But because it’s important I will move forward, I will not worry For I am and will always be, my own person By embracing my courage Smile! Smile! My heart will spread Excitement throughout this strange world Thank you! I am on the stage of my dreams Smile! Smile! I will introduce This shining light of hope Thank you! For my heart is filled with treasures In every town I have met and inspired the people With my sparkling energy, I begin to run! Both of us are connected by a bond Let’s not lie but smile! Be happy! I often wonder what is waiting for me Through I do not understand, I will always stay calm Within my heart, my feelings are jumping around Painting a picture of our future Where the two of us are together forever Smile! Smile! This is the beginning Of a heart pounding adventure Thank you! For my precious friends Smile! Smile! Listen This is the best time for an encore Thank you! I am proud of the joy that my dreams bring By embracing my courage Smile! Smile! My heart will spread Excitement throughout this strange world Thank you! I am on the stage of my dreams Smile! Smile! This is the beginning Of a heart pounding adventure Thank you! For my precious friends Smile! Smile! I am longing For the spotlight to shine in my eyes Thank you! My smile is kept inside of my heart Audio Category:Image Songs Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Songs Category:Music